Whether an individual is exercises for health or competition, the effectiveness of exercise can be improved with real-time feedback of performance and physiological attributes associated with the exercise. For example, data about an individual's heartrate can help the individual determine whether they are in the target heartrate zone for a desired level of activity or whether the individual is over or under exerting themselves. Additionally, performance during exercise can help motivate and track and individual's progress, which aids in reaching goals or even just maintaining a healthy level of exercise.